Bouée de sauvetage
by Nevermind555
Summary: Alors qu'il sombre dans la mélancolie et le désespoir, un invité surprise prend place dans la vie de Yuri. Vikturi. Parce qu'ils le valent bien. OS.


**Bouée de sauvetage**

Son incapacité à surmonter la tension pré-compétition l'avait ramené au Japon, dans sa ville natale. Son pas était lourd, autant que sa valise. Il avait pris de la masse corporelle, s'était laissé aller. A quoi bon poursuivre la discipline si elle n'était pas motivée ? Face à la défaite, Yuri s'était jeté sur la nourriture, engloutissant avec désespoir, tout ce qui se présentait à portée de bouche. Puis il avait échoué dans un coin d'une chambre et pleuré. Beaucoup.

L'enfant chéri de Hasetsu avait regagné l'anonymat dans lequel il souhaitait faire sombrer ses démons - et tant mieux s'il périrait avec eux !...

* * *

Le patin avait toujours été sa vie. Il passait tout son temps libre à la patinoire de la ville, acquérant les bases puis se lançant lui-même dans des figures, imitant celui qui demeurerait à jamais son idole : Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor... autant de génie et de grâce penchées sur le berceau, à croire que les bonnes fées étaient plus généreuses en Russie qu'au Japon !...

Le Russe semblait avoir été né avec des patins. Durant sa carrière, Viktor n'avait jamais laissé place au doute. Pourtant, ces derniers mois, quelque chose avait changé. Les incertitudes et le questionnement commençaient à marquer les traits purs de l'argenté russe. Lui qui prenait plaisir à répondre présent aux conférences de presse, qui affolait les foules au moyen de clins d'œil bien sentis, commençait à tenir une certaine distance par rapport aux grands événements du monde du patinage, se contentant de la place d'entraîneur du nouvel enfant prodige de Mère Russie : Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Yuri avait été accueilli comme le fils prodigue alors qu'il aurait mérité un camion-benne entier de tomates !... L'accueil de sa famille et de ses proches lui fit chaud au cœur. La nourriture abondante et copieuse du restaurant rajouta un surplus de bourrelets. Installé sous la kotatsu, joue posée sur le plateau, mains sur les chevilles, Yuri voyait s'envoler ses rêves les uns après les autres. Il était à présent convaincu qu'il était le boulet de la famille Katsuki. L'oisiveté lui tendait les bras et Yuri ne demandait pas mieux que de traîner sa graisse de sa chambre jusqu'à la salle du restaurant.

* * *

Ce soir-là, pourtant, un appel impétueux et urgent se fit sentir : l'appel de la glace. Yuri avait besoin de sentir les lames glisser sur le miroir gelé, besoin d'entendre le son particulier que les lames produisaient selon les figures. Il se rendit donc à la patinoire et y retrouva son amie d'enfance. Il chaussa les patins avec un certain plaisir qui lui faisait oublier ses bourrelets disgracieux pour la profession.

Là, debout au centre de l'étendue gelée, il inspira profondément. "Je suis un oiseau... je survole la glace. J'ai la grâce de Viktor Nikiforov. Je _suis_ Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuri s'était enfermé dans sa bulle - un espace qu'il ne partageait qu'avec son idole russe.

Tandis que le Russe enchantait un public planétaire sur le son d'un vieux rêve d'adieu, Yuri exécuta le programme avec la grâce de Viktor, virevoltant souplement, effectuant les figures sans une seule chute, imitant la signature même de Nikiforov, sous les yeux ébahis de sa camarade de classe.

* * *

A Saint-Petersbourg, Viktor regagnait le domicile tandis que la neige tombait à l'extérieur, redoublant de flocons. Makkachin s'ébroua dans l'entrée, faisant rire Viktor ; la manœuvre faisait doubler le bon chien de volume !...

Viktor se prépara un thé et s'installa, consultant les réseaux sociaux. Une vidéo venait de faire le tour de la planète et Viktor la visionna, intrigué. Une imitation parfaite de ses propres talents qui fit sourire Viktor, indulgent. Il y avait cependant autre chose chez ce garçon... quelque chose de profondément enfoui qui étincelait par instant, transperçant dans les gestes, les postures, le regard. Outre le potentiel, ce Yuri parlait au coeur de Viktor. Dès lors, le Russe n'eut plus aucun doute et prépara un paquetage sommaire, quittant le confort de l'appartement pour affronter une nouvelle fois la neige.

* * *

"Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, Vitya. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça."

Il n'y avait que son coach pour le retenir en terre natale. Viktor n'avait aucune attache, aucune famille. La volonté affichée du coach Yakov fit sourire tendrement le patineur.

"Tu as été le meilleur coach que j'aie jamais eu, Yakov. Et rien, jamais, ne changera ce fait."

"Si tu pars maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir."

 _"Je veux m'oublier, Yakov. M'effacer."_

"Dasvidàniya."

La bise claque, du bout des lèvres.

Viktor s'échappe. Il lui faut ce garçon. Il lui faut le Japon. Ce qu'il laisse derrière lui n'a aucune importance désormais ; un pan du passé. Viktor a perdu sa capacité à surprendre. Un autre que lui fera rêver les foules.

* * *

Viktor est le rêve personnifié pour Yuri. Là, dans ce bain chaud, le coach se déclare à son élève, lui promettant une mise en orbite pour atteindre les étoiles.

A dire vrai, Yuri bouscule Viktor sans le vouloir. Le Japonais dégage quelque chose de touchant, à mi-chemin entre maladresse et assurance camouflée.

Viktor sait que la partie n'est pas gagnée. Il multiplie les rapprochements - physiques compris. Yuri n'a jamais vu aussi souvent un homme dans le plus simple appareil !...

Les liens se tissent lentement, Viktor s'adapte à la perfection à la vitesse de Yuri.

* * *

Du haut de ses 23 ans, Yuri a des airs d'Harry Potter. Ce fait amuse beaucoup Viktor.

L'envoûtant Russe finit par avoir un puissant ascendant sur l'élève japonais. Il semble à Yuri que l'homme de 27 ans le cerne mieux qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à le faire lui-même ! c'en est effrayant et rassurant à la fois. Yuri rêve de bras amis. Il rêve d'être bercé. Comme un enfant.

Viktor est du genre adulescent, s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi - notamment la nourriture et les visites touristiques !... mais lorsque le Russe chausse ses patins et rejoint la glace, c'est un tout autre homme qui se dessine ; une métamorphose lumineuse s'opère alors. Viktor devient la grâce, incarne la maîtrise. Le patineur ne laisse rien au hasard, jamais. Yakov en soit remercié !...

Les facettes que montre le Russe plaisent beaucoup au jeune Japonais. Viktor envoûte, Viktor fascine. Il est pourtant d'une simplicité remarquable, se contentant de peu.

Et Yuri fait là un pas de plus vers son destin.

* * *

Viktor aime les défis et en impose. Ainsi, l'un est censé incarner Agape et l'autre Eros. Eros. Un Eros qui arbore fièrement une queue en tire-bouchon ; la mise en bouche d'un bol de Katsudon !... Yuri secoue la tête. "Je suis Eros. Je suis l'amour sexuel. Le plaisir faisant suite au plaisir."

Cette nuit-là, Yuri a dormi avec la combinaison portée par Viktor lors du championat de Sofia en Bulgarie - ce jour-là, Yuri a été la première victime d'un coup de foudre via l'écran avec la star montante, frappé en plein par la beauté russe. La présence de Viktor lui semble si proche ainsi, si aisée à obtenir ; à portée de main. Voilà bien la seule chose qui réconforte Yuri durant cette nuit blanche. Ses yeux seront encore assortis de cernes de panda demain. Quelle plaie, ce stress !...

* * *

"Tu n'as pas dormi, Yuri."

Viktor a l'art des évidences.

Alors que les projecteurs font scintiller les parties brillantes de l'ex-costume du Russe, alors en route pour la gloire, Yuri se sent, malgré sa fatigue, envahi par une volonté nouvelle. Son mobile ? séduire Viktor. L'idée peut faire sourire mais son efficacité n'est plus à prouver. Viktor aime les belles choses. Il les aime attrayantes, voire appétissantes. Yuri n'a donc qu'à voler son succès au bol de Katsudon qu'affectionne tant le Russe !... et c'est chaussé de ses patins, revêtant le costume fétiche, que Yuri se donne à fond, excellent en grâce malgré la chute. Viktor ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde, Yuri pouvait en attester.

* * *

Yuri avait pris l'habitude des manies et des manières de Viktor. Le Russe était capable de débouler là où on l'attendait le moins. Il était du genre à faire les yeux doux devant un bol de nourriture. Il savait captiver, attirant le regard sans fournir le moindre effort. Viktor était incontestablement une star, une _diva_. Le terme fit sourire Yuri. "Reste pour toujours auprès de moi, Viktor." C'était là un vœu pieux. Yuri tirait sa force des rêves de Viktor. Le désir était devenu un moteur extrêmement puissant entre les deux hommes. La complicité éclatait aux visages des spectateurs. Le Russe savait mettre en scène aussi bien ses caprices que ses attentes. Viktor avait l'art de théâtraliser chaque geste, chaque parole, leur donnant une profondeur dramatique. Yuri n'en pouvait plus, se disant que Viktor incarnait mieux que personne Eros - ce désir niché dans le moindre regard, y compris du coin de l'œil que le Russe avait superbes et de la couleur de la glace.

* * *

Contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, Viktor n'avait pas un nombre incalculables de conquêtes. La raison en était simple : il n'en avait pas le temps. Les entraînements pour être le meilleur et peaufiner grâce et technique lui grignotaient tout son temps libre. Il avait le patinage dans la tête et dans le sang. Indiscutablement. Cependant, maintenant que sa retraite avançait à grands pas, le Russe avait pris le temps de se poser. Et Yuri lui parut le meilleur choix possible. Il était à la fois le mentor et la muse du Japonais. Les liens tissés chaque jour prenaient des formes presque inattendues.

* * *

Yuri passa l'anneau au doigt de Viktor. Le Russe en aurait frémi s'il se l'était permis. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine comme avant de monter sur la glace. Sa bouche était incapable de choisir une autre option que de sourire. Yuri lui promettait l'avenir. Un avenir qu'il aurait été incapable d'affronter seul.

Là, sur le parvis de la cathédrale de Barcelone, le serment avait pris des goût d'éternité et de promesses solennelles. Le Russe en était aux larmes, incapable d'en désir davantage, comblé et centre des attentions du Japonais. Il lui promit la pareille, d'être toujours là, d'affronter avec lui les épreuves de la vie et de demeurer son coach jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de se retirer.


End file.
